Touma Mizoguchi
Touma Mizoguchi is Setsuna's teammate and Ryouga's elder brother. He is a member of the Retrieval Unit. Appearance Touma has short spiky hair that reveals all of his face, he wears glasses and he possess pale skin. Touma sometimes sport a murderous grin while he's battling. He uses some type of gym clothing with long sleeves, and long pants and shoes, he also sported black gloves. which he takes off if he's spewing fire. Touma is considered to be tall. Personality Unlike his younger brother, Touma is rude and very cruel. He is very aggressive. Touma doesn't give up easily and he always wants to get what he yearns, because of this, Touma is violent and animalistic, although, he is not very observant, a trait in which his younger brother possess. Relationships Setsuna Itami Setsuna is his superior and she seems to dislike or be annoyed by his rudeness. However it is unknown if he has feelings for her as in chapter 228, he had shown concern to her to the point where he rebels against his younger brother. Ryouga Mizoguchi Ryouga is his younger brother and he often orders his brother around but Ryouga doesn't seem to mind and opted to see what his elder brother is up to and Touma had warned Ryouga about Meisa signifying that he cares for Ryouga. Haruto Kurosawa Touma seems to despise Haruto, detesting his cold and laid-back comebacks. Their past is not known, but both seem to know each other. Abilities and Powers He can create and control Fire. He can also shoot a wave of fire at his desired target. Weapons Tank He used a pistol against Meisa. History During the course of his childhood, Touma had been a real rascal, prone to impatient and quick attacks. In one point of his life, he had killed three scientists, burning them alive. The Vice Principal checked on Touma in his cell, calling him a coward and saying that real men deals with their fists. This prompted Touma to boil up in anger. His younger brother, Ryouga, heated the scene by telling Touma to attack VP. Yet, before he could spew his flame, the Vice Principal smashed his fist to the male Coppelion's face, sending blood dripping from his nose and mouth. This knocked Touma to the ground, Vice Principal then turned and then declared that both brothers, are expelled. In the course of his new and abandoned life, Touma, his younger sibling and also their Unit's leader, Setduna Itami, worked at SITE-0. Major Battles Trivia *He is the only male Coppelion who wears eyeglasses. *His surname Mizoguchi (溝口) means "a trench opening". His given name Touma (刀馬) means "sword horse". Quotes (To Setsuna) "Such a boring city, Tokyo that is." (To Kanon) "Shit! Just can't find any good women these days!" (To Kanon) "It's almost a waste to kill you. Surrender, and maybe we'll let you be our maids." (To Ozu Sisters) "What'cha doin' in a place like this? Wanna play with us?" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Characters Category:Male